La orden de prometeo
by sheblunar
Summary: Alice pierde sus memorias tras un accidente y Nara y Bastian junto con sus Bakugans deciden ayudarla a recobrarlas pero en el camino se encontraran con un nuevo enemigo y como los peleadores se enfrentaran a este enemigo y como tomaran en cuenta de que Alice ya no los recuerda.
1. Chapter 1

Memorias perdidas

Se sitúa 1 años después de la 4 temporada de bakugan.

En un cuarto de hospital de Rusia.

Una joven de pelo naranja y tez blanca casi pálida se encontraba postrada en una cama con un respirador y su cabeza vendada se vea con una serenidad tranquila mientras que un chico más o menos de unos 21 años, alto con tez blanca al igual ala de la joven que estaba en la cama con cabello castaño cobrizo y unos ojos de color gris malva sostenía la mano de la chica en su cara se mostraba preocupación y tristeza en el buro que había a un lado de la cama había dos esferas una de color morado y otra de color blanco con dorado.

-crees que se va a poner bien Bastian-dijo una joven que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta por lo que se veía ella tampoco estaba en buen estado ya que traía vendado un brazo y tenía pequeñas gasas en su cara traía una bata como la que usan los enfermos en el hospital y estaba descalza la joven se veía de unos 18, 19 años tenía la tez un igual que la chica de la cama, sus ojos eran de color café.

-que haces aquí si la enfermera Jones te ve te va a regañar ve a tu cuarto y ve a descansar-dijo Bastian

-no me importa Bastian yo quiero estar con ella a demás tú debes ser el que se deba a ir a descansar ya que no has dormido nada en cuidar a Alice y a mí-dijo la joven

-Nara no pienso despegarme de ustedes dos hasta que el doctor me diga que ya están bien y estén en casa-dijo Bastian

-por cierto y donde está el tío Michael-dijo Nara

-le dije que se fuera a descansar que yo me quedaba y que no se preocupara-dijo Batian en un bostezo

-vez estás cansado deberías dormite yo me quedare a cuidarla-dijo Nara en forma de orden

-no y ya vete a tu cuarto-dijo Batian contradiciéndola

Nara que no le importo lo que le dijo el chico se sentó en sofá que había en la habitación y miraba fijamente al chico y a la chica

-que voy a ser contigo-dijo Bastian mientras se levantaba de la silla que estaba junto la mesa y se sentó al lado de la chica mientras ponía su cabeza en sus pies y cerraba sus ojos

-no lo sé hermanito pero tu descansa y yo me encargare de ustedes 4 hoy-dijo Nara

-por cierto Nara donde esta Orión-dijo Batian con los ojos cerrados

-mhh bueno lo deje en mi habitación lo vi tan cansado que no lo quería despertar –dijo Nara mientras ponía una cara despreocupada

-jaja cuando se despierte y si no te ve va a poner el grito en el cielo y te va a regañar-dijo Batisn

-pues va a tener que hacer fila ya que por lo que veo en la mañana tú y la enfermera me van a dar aburridos sermones y regaños-dijo Nara burlonamente

-jaja ni porque te van a regañar pierdes el humor pero si te vas a quedar aquí cuando te sientas cansado o con sueño te duermes no quiere que dures más aquí-dijo Bastian mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo

Nara se quedó cuidando a Alice y a Bastian hasta las 1:00 de la mañana ya que el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida mientras recostaba su cabeza en el sillón, la enfermera Jones hacia su rutina de madrugada cuando pasaba por la habitación de Alice se enojó por lo que vio ya que suponía que Nara no tenía nada que hacer hay pero le dio ternura la escena y fue por una manta para tapar a los jóvenes.

A la mañana siguiente la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta y las cortinas recogidas haciendo que entrara una fresca brisa de verano y que entrara pequeños rayos de luz haciendo que la chica peli-naranja despertara

-¿dónde estoy y por qué me duele la cabeza tanto?-dijo Alice casi en un susurro

-Ya veo que despertaste jovencita dime cómo te sientes-dijo la enfermera Jones

-bien creo pero donde estoy y que me paso-dijo Alice con dificultad

-querida no recuerdas lo que paso-dijo la enfermera Jones

Alice solo movía la cabeza en forma de negación

-tuviste un accidente donde te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza y estuviste inconsciente por dos semanas pero veo que tus amigos no se han despegado de ti ni un momento-dijo la enfermera Jones mientras señalaba a Nara y Bastian

-¿mis amigos? Pero yo no los conozco-dijo Alice confundida

-ESPERA COMO QUE NO LOS RECONOCES-dijo la enfermera Jones gritando haciendo que se despertaran de golpe Nara, Bastian y las esferas del buro

-que pasa por que grita así enfermera Jones-dijo Nara bostezando

-si que es lo que pasa-dijo Bastian a adormilado

-que rayos pasa que no dejan dormir-dijo la esfera morada que dejo ver 3 cabezas

-sí que pasa Bastian-dijo la esfera blanca y dorada

-no se Hidranoide, Selfin pregúntenle a la enfermera gritona-dijo Nara

Ante eso último Nara se esperaba que le digiera algo la enfermera pero no dijo nada ya que ella estaba en shock y vio la razón por la cual estaba ya que vio a Alice despierta pero tenía una cara miedo y confusión

-ALICE ya despertaste te encuentras bien-dijo Nara

-s-s-si pero quien eres tú y quienes son ellos-dijo Alice señalando a Bastian, Selfin y Hidranoide

-como que quien somos no nos recuerdas-dijo Bastian

-Alice no me recuerdas-dijo Hidranoide triste

-me temía esto mejor iré por el doctor para avisarle y usted jovencita Nara Gehabich Davis vuelva a su habitación-dijo la enferma Jones

-pero quiero saber que le dice el doctor-dijo Nara

-Nada de peros y a su habitación luego su hermano le podrá decir que es lo que le pasa a la señorita Alice-dijo la enfermera Jones

-hermana hazle cazo y por favor llévate a Hidranoide y a Selfin –dijo Bastian

-pero yo me quiero quedar con Alice y saber que tiene y por qué no me recuerda-dijo Hidranoide

-lo se hidranoide pero tal vez escuches algo que te pueda caer mal y además sirve que le haces compañía a Nara por favor si-dijo Bastian serio

-que me queda vámonos-dijo Hidranoide mientras Nara lo ponía en su mano junto con Selfin y se dirija a su habitación

-no se preocupe joven Bastian es algo normal que los pacientes que sufren golpes en la cabeza y despierten después de 2 semanas solo se siente confundida pero mejor que el doctor nos aclare las dudas y descarte lo que estoy pensando y no se preocupe el ya viene para aca-dijo la enfermera Jones

-disculpen pero podría tomar un poco de agua ya que siento seca la boca-dijo Alice

-claro que si pequeña ten-dijo Bastian mientras le daba un vaso de agua

-gracias Bastian verdad-dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama y se quitaba el respirador

-baya que bueno que la paciente ya este despierta ahora si me permite me gustaría hacerle una resonancia magnética de la cabeza para ver que no haiga daños.

El doctor se llevó a Alice y tardo unas horas, Bastian estaba impaciente ya que se le había hecho una eternidad hasta que por fin llego pero estaba dormida ya que todavía estaba un poco cansada y débil.

-Bueno doctor dígame que es lo que tiene-dijo Bastian impaciente

-por lo que veo en los resultados la señorita Alice Gehabich está bien de salud pero por el golpe en la cabeza sufre de una fuerte amnesia que tendrá que sea tratada con cuidado y tratar de recobrar con cuidado sus recuerdos para no hacerle que haga mucho esfuerzo y tenga una recaida

-está bien doctor yo me encargo de eso tenga por seguro-dijo Bastian

**Mi primer FF de bakugan espero que les guste y sea de su agrado más adelante explicare sobre como termino Alice en el hospital y como reaccionaran sus amigos ante esto.**


	2. Chapter 2 Empezando de nuevo

Capítulo 2.-Empezar de nuevo.

-por lo que veo en los resultados la señorita Alice Gehabich está bien de salud pero por el golpe en la cabeza sufre de una fuerte amnesia que tendrá que sea tratada con cuidado y tratar de recobrar con cuidado sus recuerdos para no hacerle que haga mucho esfuerzo y tenga una recaida

-está bien doctor yo me encargo de eso tenga por seguro-dijo Bastian

-entonces no me preocupo la señorita estará en buenas manos, por cierto cuando llegue su abuelo tengo que informarle a el sobre el estado de su nieta-dijo el doctor

En el cuarto de Nara

-porque no me dejaron quedarme yo soy su guardián- decía Hidranoide

-ya lo sé Hidranoide pero tal vez sea algo que como dijo Bastian tal vez pueda ser algo malo para ti entiéndelo por favor-dijo Selfin

-mira si quieres ahorita mismo puedo ir a investigar-dijo Nara

-tu no vas a ningún lado ya me diste un susto esta mañana espera a que tu hermano te llame-dijo Orión

-si querida hazle caso si quieren información yo voy-dijo un señor de cabello blanco en la puerta del cuarto de Nara

-tío Michael-dijo Nara mientras se levantaba a abrazarlo

-y como estas querida-dijo Michael

-bien tío por cierto Alice ya despertó por si quieres pasar pero creo que tienes que ir a hablar con el doctor-dijo Nara

-si Bastian me conto algo espero que no sea nada grave-dijo Michael

-ve a verla ya que te va necesitar más que yo-dijo Nara

-no quiero dejarte sola ya que veo que Bastian está con Alice en este momento-dijo Michael

-no estoy sola Hidranoide, Selfin y Orión están conmigo-dijo Nara con una sonrisa

-no me convences mucho pero tengo que ver el estado de Alice y le diré a tu hermano que venga a verte-dijo Michael mientras se iba a ver a Alice

Ya en el cuarto de Alice se encontraba consiente en su cama pero miraba Bastian como si fuera un extraño cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el joven en la habitación reinaba un silencio desagradable pero fue rompido ya que el abuelo de Alice había llegado al verlo Alice formo una sonrisa y no dudo en abrazarlo

-abuelo que bueno que estás conmigo me sentía muy sola-dijo Alice

-pero mi pequeña si Bastian, Nara, Hidranoide, Selfin y Orión han estado contigo todo este tiempo-dijo un poco confundido Michael

-lo se abuelo pero para mí son extraños-dijo Alice

-mhh como veo tiene amnesia pero no logro entender porque no los reconoce y a mi si-dijo para si mismo Michael

-estas bien abuelo-dijo Alice preocupada al ver la reacción de su abuelo

-si querida no es nada-dijo Michael

-tío crees sería necesaria comunicarles a sus amigos-dijo Bastian

-no lo sé hijo si nos lo recuerda a ustedes que la conocen de pequeñas no creo que a ellos los recuerde-dijo Michael con angustia en su voz

-y por qué no probamos a ver si los puede recordar-dijo Bastian

-buena idea, Alice recuerdas por casualidad a Dan y a los demás-dijo Michael mientras miraba a Alice

-no abuelo no me suena ese nombre o los de sus amigos-dijo Alice

-por lo visto no los recuerda será mejor no decirles ya que se angustiaran y de seguro vendrán hasta acá y la asustarían por la forma de tomar la noticia-dijo Michael

-si lo dice tío pero lo que hay que hacer es tratar de que recuerde quienes somos y de quienes son sus amigos-dijo Bastian

-si lo mejor ser hacer eso ya cuando ella esté lista para recordar a sus amigos yo estaré dispuesto a dejar ese asunto en sus manos y de que la cuiden-dijo Michael

-gracias por tener esa confianza y ahora lo dejo solo con Alice y voy a ver como esta mi hermana y comunicarle todo-dijo Bastian para irse del cuarto pero antes de irse Alice sujeto la manga de su bruza

-sucede algo Alice-dijo Bastian mientras la miraba

-no solo quería darte las gracias por cuidarme en las noches y pedirte perdón por no recordarte ni a ti ni a tu hermana-dijo Alice

-no tienes por qué pedir perdón veras que pronto podrás recordarnos y volverás a ser la de antes-dijo Bastian y después le regalo un beso en la frente y se fue al cuarto de su hermana

Al momento en que salió Bastian del cuarto el doctor entro y le explico toda la situación al abuelo de Alice dejando aliviado pero preocupado a la vez ya pero feliz de que no fue nada grave. Al llegar Bastian con su hermana y los bakugans les explico lo que tenía Alice y como la iban a ayudar a recordar después de un mes Alice fue dado de alta y ya se encontraba en su casa descansado y viendo viejas fotos que su abuelo le mostraba y poco a poco fue recordando a Nara y a Bastian, después de eso ellos se encargaron de explicarle el asunto de los bakugans y de como ella fue Masquerade en ese asunto fue un poco difícil ya que se sentía culpable pero con la ayuda de sus primos y Hidranoide lo supero ahora solo faltaba reocrdar a sus amigos de batalla.

Continuara….

Un poco corto pero en el próximo capítulo aparecerán Dan y Klaus principalmente ya que los demás aparecerán solo un momento

Siento el retraso pero tenía ideas muy confusas.

Gracias por los rewivs y hasta la próximo capítulo.


End file.
